Last Chance
by StrawberryLovers
Summary: At the age of 17 Harry Potter dies in a battle with Lord Voldemort. He is sent to his Death's office and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened. Based on a challenge I came across. H/HG, H/Multi


**Death's Last Chance**

Time Travel Challenge Fic

**GUIDELINES:**

At the age of 17 Harry Potter must die in a battle with Lord Voldemort. He is sent to his Death's office and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

Harry's Death is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Death's records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying that he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised by the soulmate part.

Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe of old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

**REQUIREMENTS**:

Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

The memory contract must be included.

Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

Obviously, must be H/Hr.

Have fun.

**OPTIONAL:**

Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

Hermione may or may not be told of Harry's little "situation."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters written about in this story, nor any part of the Harry Potter franchise.**

**Author's Note: I also don't own this challenge, it is just something I stumbled upon. I am writing this for my own amusement, and I do not have a beta; so, unless you are willing to volunteer fro the job, please don't flame or nit pick my spelling/grammar. Also, this will be a Harry/multi story with a focus on Harry and Hermione. If you have a problem with this, then please stop reading here. **

**Also, seeing as this is a Harry Multi story I will be adding several other soul bonds to the story. Please vote for how many will be added, the poll is up on my profile. Also, if you have a particular girl you would like to see, please let me know in a review. **

**Thanks, Berry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death's Last Chance<strong>

**Chapter 1: Second Endings, or is the forth or seventh?**

_**Evening of October 31, 1997 Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_ 'Nothing good ever happens on Halloween.'_ Harry thought with a sigh as the door's to the Great Hall slammed open and Voldemort and his Death Eater's stalked in with a flare that would make Snape envious. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems as though all the staff ran off to hide the little mudbloods away. Tell me is your Headmistress so scared of me that she feels the need to hide away in her office?" Voldemort said sneering as he walked between the sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to stand before the staff table. Harry raised an eyebrow at Voldemort made his speech, keeping an eye on the Death Eaters that were surrounding the Great Hall, where the majority of sixth and seventh year students were eating. He fingered his wand under the table rolling the smooth wood between the fingers of one hand while continuing to eat with the other. They had prepared for this moment for months, now all they needed was for everything to go according to plan.

With a soft sigh, Harry flicked his wand beneath the table, securing the doors with an equally loud bang as behind the last of the Death Eater's. Voldemort looked unimpressed as the Death Eaters nearest the door jumped. "Come now Harry, you really don't think that closing the doors would be enough to keep the rest of my forces out should I call them to me?" Voldemort said, his red eyes locating Harry where he sat between his two best friends. "Come now Potter, stop playing games. Come duel me so that we can get this farce over with. I have better things to do." Voldemort said.

Harry sighed and masked his anticipation with a slightly aggravated look, nodding lightly to Hermione as he got up from the bench and started to make his way around the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, catching the eyes of the DA members that were to start warding the doors and room against entrance and exit. So far everything was going according to plan, now all he had to do was beat Tom and hope that the teachers and Aurors were actually doing their jobs with the Death Eaters that didn't enter the Great Hall.

"A duel then Tom. Winner takes all. Just me and you what do you say? Do you have the courage to face me alone, or do you need you pets for protection?" Harry challenged as he approached the Dark Lord, making sure to keep his eyes on his rival and trusting others to watch his back for him. Harry stopped about have down the aisle that was formed by two tables and looked watched a Lord Voldemort scoffed, which was probably as close to a laugh as he could manage.

"Me? Afraid of a mere child? Come now Potter, give up this foolishness and join me?" Voldemort said as he made his way back down towards were Harry was standing. "Avada Kedavra" The Dark Lord hissed out as soon as he was within range of the By-Who-Lived.

_'Shit'_ was the last thought that came to the mind of Harry Potter as he failed to doge the green light that so oddly matched the color of his eyes. He was dead before his body hit the floor.

**NNNNNNN**

_**Evening of October 31, 1997 Administrator's Office, Purgatory**_

Harry opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a rather comfortable leather chair, in what, after a quick glance appeared to be a brightly lit office. _'How did I get here?'_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind and was quickly followed by, _'Where am I anyway?'_ Being the young man that he was and seeing that there was currently no one else in the room, Harry stood and set about looking for answers, starting with the desk, as there were no windows for him to look out of. The desk was a plain looking structure made from pale wood and had no adornments. Harry carefully pushed the padded, rolling office chair, which appeared to be the only luxury the owner of the office allowed himself, out of the way, Harry noted the two drawers on either side of the desk before focusing on the only item on the desk top that merited any attention, a plain manilla file with the name Harry James Potter neatly typed on the label. _'Hunh?'_ Harry thought, wondering why anyone would have a file on him here, wherever here was and why said file was so thick. "Well it has my name on it." Harry muttered to himself before flipping the file open and starting on the first page.

**NAME: Harry James Potter**

**DATE of BIRTH: July 31, 1980**

**DATE of DEATH: October 31, 1981**

**GENDER: Male**

**AGE: 18 months**

**SOUL MATE(S): Unknown**

**REASON for DEATH: Murdered by Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle**

**STATUS: Sent back to fulfill prophecy, currently living with maternal Aunt and Uncle, no other known living relatives.**

**OTHER NOTES: To keep the balance Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, was allowed the creation of another horcrux. He now has two.**

"What the Fuck do you mean this is my last chance? It isn't my fault that the dumb ass keeps getting himself killed! You can't punish me for this!" A female voice yelled just outside the door, that had previously gone unnoticed, causing Harry to jump back away from the desk just as he was about to turn to the second page in the file.

"Well he is waiting for you right now. I suggest you get in there and explain the situation to him...again." A masculine voice replied. _'Again? What does he mean again?' _ Harry thought before looking back down at the page he had just read.

"Well, he can keep waiting. I need to get some coffee and cool off before dealing with the nuisance. You would think that with as many times as he had come through here, he would have lost some of his rashness." The female voice snapped causing the male she was talking to laugh rather loudly.

"You know that the Cleaners do a good job of wiping anyone that is sent back through." The man replied when his laughter settled. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard two sets of feet head away from the office, and turned back to the file in front of him.

_ 'So apparently I am dead, and I have been here before.' _Harry thought as he flipped the file back open and turned to the second page. '_Well, lets see how many times I have died.'_ He thought morbidly as he began reading once more. The following two reports were of no surprise to him, after all, he knew very well how the Dursley's felt about him. The third report didn't come as to much of a surprise either. After all how any one expected a 14 year old to live through a battle with Lord Voldemort? No one really.

**NAME: Harry James Potter**

**DATE of BIRTH: July 31, 1980**

**DAtE of DEATH: August 19, 1996 **

**GENDER: Male**

**AGE: 16 years**

**SOUL MATE(S): _Granger (blocked by APBWD), 4 others unknown**

**REASON for DEATH: Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss by Albus Dumbledore after being falsely accused of killing what remained of his family.**

**STATUS: Sent back to fulfill prophecy, currently end of third year.**

**OTHER NOTES: To keep the balance Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, was allowed the creation of another horcrux. He now has six.**

"Fuck! That stupid meddling old man!" Harry swore rather loudly as he sat down, shocked, in the desk chair and started to reread the page again.

"Yep. That was pretty much the reaction I had as well to that little incident. Unfortunately, I have no control over the matter and you are to stupid to think for yourself." Harry looked up, startled as the female voice from other comment on his spoken thought. "Now if you would please get out of my chair, we have some business to attend to and I have a date to get ready for." The woman comment as she flicked one of her blonde braids over her shoulder. The woman was dressed like a naughty school girl, and it was all he could do not to compare her to Ginny with her fiery red hair and sweet curves. Harry shook his head as he realized that he was staring and quickly stood. "You might as well go ahead and take a look at the last page. I am assuming that you read through the rest of the Death Reports already. You might as well learn how you kicked the bucket this time." The woman said, stopping Harry from closing the file as she made her way towards the desk. Harry had to fight to keep from watching as the short school girl skirt swished against the woman's pale skin. With another shake of his head, Harry grabbed up the folder and scurried around the desk to the chair he was originally sitting in.

The woman giggled at his actions as she took her seat and leaned forward on the desk. Her posture suggested sweet innocence, but her eyes told a different story. Harry had seen the look before and it reminded Harry of Hermione right before she went off on a rampage. Harry couldn't stop himself from shivering as the woman continued talking. "Now, I have some paperwork I need to get together, so why don't you take a glance at the last page and then you and I are going to have a little chat."

**NAME: Harry James Potter**

**DATE of BIRTH: July 31, 1980**

**DATE of DEATH: March 20, 1997**

**GENDER: Male**

**AGE: 17 years**

**SOUL MATE(S): _Granger (blocked by APBWD), 5 others unknown**

**REASON for DEATH: Murdered in duel by Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle**

**STATUS: Sent back to fulfill prophecy, currently _.**

**OTHER NOTES: To keep the balance Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, was allowed the creation of another horcrux. He now has seven. This will be Harry's last chance to fulfill the prophecy in a manner that the balance is kept.**

"The time and detestation will fill in automatically when all the details are settled." The woman said as Harry looked up from the file. "Now if you don't mind, I will be needing your file back now, and I need you to sign this waiver." The woman said, sliding a sheet of paper and what Harry now recognized as a blood quill across the desk.

"Waiver? What for? Who are you? What is your name and why are you keeping a file on my apparent deaths?" Harry pressed as he handed the file back to the woman. The woman laughed at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get to those last three questions. It took you longer this time then it has in the past. Now to answer them in order. The waiver basically states that you choose to return to a yet to be determined time and place to complete your destiny rather then moving on to the judgment room. The judgment room is where a person is sentenced to either Heaven or Hell and before you ask the answer to your question is no. Now, should you choose not to sign this form I will give you a different one and you will move on so to speak. I suggest that you sign the paper, seeing that if you do not I will be demoted, and I do not want to be demoted. You don't want to make me angry." Harry nodded and picked up the blood quill at this last statement.

"So why do you keep sending me back? Have I signed this waiver before?"Harry asked as he hurriedly singing his name on the highlighted line.

"Now to answer your other questions," the woman said as she took the signed form and slid it behind the last report, " I am merely a human. A dead human, but a human none the less. You are currently in Purgatory, and it is my job to assign passing souls either to the Judgment Room or the Cleaners according to their wishes and status. I am keeping a file on you, because you can not seem to get it right for some fucking reason which is the reason you have signed this damn waiver seven times now, though I must admit that you made it easier this time, the last couple of times you demanded a full explanation before signing anything. Not that any of that any of that matters, as I will soon be resetting time for you, again. Thanks to you I am the low man on the totem pole. There are only ten of us allowed to hold this position and I will not be demoted so you better get it right this time. Do you understand?" The woman was yelling by the time she reached the end of her explanation and Harry shrank back in his chair as she seemed to be channeling Hermione after he had done something stupid.

"Now do you have any other useless questions?" The woman asked. Harry started to shake his head, but at the last time changed his mind.

"So what do I need to do to do to get it right?" He asked tentatively.

"Finally! Praise God, halleluiah!" The woman exclaimed, startling an already nervous Harry. "You would think that you would have asked this question before, but no, you are always ready to rush off and save the day! Finally you are beginning to learn to think! Now if you would actually do that when you were alive you wouldn't have to ask me such an idiotic question. Really! It is simple, kill the bad guy, marry your soulmate, some Granger girl..."

"Soulmate? Hermione?" Harry interrupted earning another glare from sexy Hermione, as he had dubbed the woman in front of him.

"Hermione? Is that her name? Well it doesn't matter really just marry the stupid chit, and live happily ever after, reforming the wizarding world and eventually dying in you sleep. Hopefully in over a hundred years and after I have gotten my promotion."

"So, we have a bit of business to discuss this time around. And based on how our conversation goes I might or might not be sending you to the Cleaners for a mind wipe." The woman said, not giving Harry the chance to open his mouth and interrupt as she adjusted the stack of papers on her desk and opened his folder to the report on his last death. "According to your file, you actually made it a bit farther then you have in your previous lives. So tell me, did you manage to find and destroy all of Riddle's horcruxes?" The woman frowned as Harry shook his head.

"I thought I had, but according to the file Riddle had one more then I was aware of. I did get rid of the one in my head though." Harry explained as the woman's frown deepened and she scribbled something on a legal notepad that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Did you at least make inroads in establishing your Soul Bond with that Granger girl? Oh what's her name, Hermione. Yes, Hermione Granger." The woman asked, looking at the file when she realized that she couldn't remember the first name of the brat. Once again, Harry shook his head before launching into an explanation.

"I didn't even know that she was my soul mate until I looked at the file, and what was that about me having 5 other soul mates that are yet unknown?" Harry asked.

The woman ignored his question and continued on, sliding a stack of papers across the desk for Harry to sign. "Please try to pay attention as you sign these forms. It shouldn't be to hard even for you." The woman said, waiting for Harry to start on the paperwork in front of him before starting again. "Now seeing as you are fundamentally stupid and have managed to land yourself here as many times as allowed, my bosses have granted me permission to grant you certain benefits." The woman continued, ignoring Harry opening his mouth to speak as well as the angry look he gave her at being called stupid. "Seeing as how I am currently upset with you, and the bosses weren't specific as what was allowed, we are going to do things my way, which hopefully we will be done with in time for me to take a nice bubble bath before I have to get ready for my date." The woman continued glancing down to make sure Harry was still writing.

"So, here is the deal, you will be allowed to retain all of your memories of your previous life, and I will allow you use of The Book in place of training you myself. Think of The Book as being a book of books. Anything you need to know can be found within the book. However, it will only be understandable to you, should anyone else see it will simply appear to be a journal. Also, it is up to you to learn how to use it. As for your memories, they will not be accessible to you until you have gained enough ability in mind magics to keep Snape and Dumbledore out of your head. Should you wish it, I can visit you in your sleep to help you with this, though this is the only area I will be helping you with." Harry looked up as he slid the papers back to her and decided that he would do his best not to ask for her help...she really did not look friendly, despite the legs.

"So now that you have finished signing the memory contract, which basically states that you agree to all the terms laid out to you and that you will not tell anyone other then those you are bonded to about your situation, you are all set to leave." The woman said with a smile that Harry could not quit understand. "Now The Book will be waiting for you in your trunk as soon as you wake up. I suggest that you work on getting a handle on your mind as quickly as possible. Other then that, you are to bond with the Granger chick, kill Voldemort, and fix the wizarding world. Now do you have any questions?" The woman asked as she got out of her chair and quickly walked around the desk to stand in front of Harry.

"Yes, when am..." Harry didn't get a chance to finish his question as the woman punched him hard in the side of the head and he faded from the office.

The woman quickly turned and bent over the desk, watching gleefully as the last blank spot on the Death Report filled in. Before slipping the contract stating that should he fail, again, he would accept any punishment coming to him in judgment for the both of them. After all, even Death Angels have to cover their hides. Brittany wasn't to worried about getting caught, because the little clause was slipped into what would otherwise be a typical memory contract.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note 2: Based on comments I have edited this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Berry.<strong>


End file.
